A Girl Called Panther
by Aqua sky
Summary: Amaya has just moved to Daisuke's school, there she becomes fast friends with the gang, and She doesn't like Dark! But Amaya has a deadly secret that could threaten that which she cares about most. DarkxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. If I did Dark wouldn't be single. I don't own Tim Mcgraw ethier.

A little about yourself, your 14 and 1\2 and have just moved to Japan from America. Your name is Amaya Diane Saywer.  
Amaya means Night Rain. Your 5'5 and have dark, long, black hair with sky blue higlights you also have fair pale skin and pale blue eyes. Your pretty much a tomboy and have a secret that only your mother knows of. You don't tend to show emotion around anyone unless you trust them.

"Amaya! Time to get up! You'll miss your first day of school!" Madie, Amaya's mother called through the door.

"Ngghh! I'm not going!" Amaya yelled back.

"Oh yes you are young lady! Now get up!" was the reply as footsteps faded down the hall.

Literally dragging herself from the bed Amaya put on baggy boy jeans and a baggy shirt that said "Bite Me!". After throwing on her clothing and ignoring the skirted uniform she was suppose to wear she ran downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Honey aren't you suppose to wear a uniform?" Madie Saywer asked.

"Yes, I'll wear one that doesn't have a skirt. But untill then I'm not touching it." was the grumpy reply.

Madie sighed, Amaya hadn't gotten over her father's death yet. When he was murdered last year it was like most of the light had left her daughter's eyes. The police had found the young teen crying over her father's body, covered in his blood and wet from the rain. They had been coming home from the 9:00 movie when a stranger came and pulled a knife. Her daughter had refused to talk about what happened, only saying that she had been knocked out and awoken hurting all over and her father dying while she held his head in her lap.

Amaya looked up at her mom. "Mom!"

Madie snapped out of a daze. "Yes Amaya?"

"I said if they'll let me wear the boy's uniform I'll wear a uniform."

Madie smiled. "Thank you Honey, that would save me alot of trouble."

Amaya looked back down at her ceral.

"Honey you better go." Her mom's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yea, Love ya mom See ya!" Amaya yelled running through the door.

Her horse Juniper whickered from his stable door.

"I'll see you after school Juniper!" She yelled.

"Miss Amaya would you like to take the limo?" Henry asked.

"No I'll be fine walking Henry, schools only 4 miles away, it'll give me some good exercise." Amaya said running down the drive way.

Her dad had been from a very rich family and when he died her mom had gained custody of the millions from his will. LA had held to many painful memories for her mother, so she had decided to move to Japan! Why Japan Amaya would never know. Her mother had bought a nice little house back in the woods with open fields and a lake, but it still was close enough to her school for her to walk there. As she was running she saw to girls up ahead one had kinda long hair while the other's was shorter.

"Riku for the last time Dark is not a pervert!" The long haired one said.

"He came into my room and kissed me Risa! My first Kiss! Hes a pervert!"

Amaya was to busy listening in, that she ran into someone who had just stepped out from his driveway. Opening her eyes she stared into two red ones. Jumping off of the red haired boy she held out her hand to help him up.

"Sorry." she said pulling him up.

"Daisuke are you all right?" the girl called Riku yelled running up.

"Yea I'm fine I just ran into her." Daisuke said pointing behind him.

"Daisuke, theres noone there." Risa said.

"Huh?" True enough when he turned around the girl was gone. "Thats odd, I wonder where she went?" Daisuke said turning around. He caught a glimps of black and blue hair turn around a corner.

/That was weird.../ Dark said.

"Yea, she just left all of a sudden...Aaghh! I'm going to be late!" Daisuke yelled running after Risa and Riku who were running as well.

Fast Forward to the Beginning of Class

"Class today we have a new student all the way from America! Please welcome Amaya Sawyer." the teacher indicated the door as a black and blue haired girl stepped in wearing a boy's uniform.

"Dark thats the same girl!" Daisuke yelled.

/I can see for myself thank you, you don't have to yell./ Dark said covering his ears.

"Why don't you tell us about your self?" the teacher asked the girl.

Looking up with sharp eyes Amaya started to speak.

"My Name is Amaya Diane Sawyer, I'm from LA. My pasttimes include horseback riding, swimming, reading and other activities.  
I have just resently moved here and don't have an interest in boys or clothes so please don't start a conversation with me about them. I don't have an interest in dating ethier and know a few diffrent kind of martial arts so don't even think about pulling something funny." and with that she went and took the empty seat right next to Riku.

Daisuke saw Riku lean across the aisle and whisper something into the girls ear that allowed a small smirk across her face.

'Wonder what that was about.' Daisuke thought.

Later in choir while everyone was warming up Daisuke saw Amaya walk up to the teacher and hold out a note. The teacher took it and nodded and pointed to Riku who waved at Amaya. Daisuke swore he caught a smile as the girl walked up and stood by her as the teacher held up her hands.

"All right class as you all saw we have a new student named Amaya in here, now Amaya is going to sing us a song in order to put her in a section, Amaya if you please?"

Amaya took a deep breathe and started to sing.

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing, when he was eight hers old.  
A little girl came through the front gate, holding a fishing pole.  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't live her behind.  
Son I know you don't want her to go, but, someday you'll change your mind and Johnny said

Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Tompson, take my best friend Moe.  
Take anybody that you want as, long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the woooorrrrld, but pleeeeaaaase don't take the girl.

Same old boy, same sweet girl ten years down the road.  
He held her tight and kissed her gently, in front of the picture show.  
Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm,  
said if you do what I'll tell you to, there, won't be any harm and Johnny said

Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card.  
Heres a watch that my grandpa gave me, heres the keys to my car.  
Mister give me the wooorrrd, but pleeeeaaaase don't take the girl.

Same old boy, same sweet girl five years down the road.  
Theres going to be a little one, and she says its time to gooo.  
Doctors came and said the baaabys fine, but you'll have to leeeaaave.  
Cuz his mommas fading fast, and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed

Take the very breathe you gave me, take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request.  
Take me out of this wooorrlld, but pleeeeaaaase don't take the girl.

Johnny's daddy was taken him fishing, when he was eight years ooold.

/Pretty good set of lungs there but shes not my type./ Dark commented out of no where.

"DDDAAARRKKK! Who cares if shes not your type? I think she has a nice voice." Daisuke shot back.

The teacher thought so too. "Wonderful Miss Sawyer! Just stay where you are and that should do nicley."

After school Daisuke was looking for Riku.

'There she is!' he thought seeing her standing by her looker. 'Huh?'

The new girl Amaya was standing by her holding her books in one hand and Riku's backpack in the other.

"Daisuke!" Riku called out once she saw him running toward them.

"Hey Riku." he said in response.

"This is Amaya, I don't think you two have had a proper introduction." Riku said pointing up at the girl.

"Hi!" Amaya said holding out her hand. "Sorry about billowing you over on the sidewalk today." she said with a smile.

"No problem, no harm done." Daisuke said shaking her hand.

"Riku there you are!" Risa yelled running up to her sister. "Guess what? Darks gonna steal the Angel's braclet tonight at 9:00!"

"Whos Dark?"

Everyone turned to look at a confused Amaya.

"Who...who...WHO is DARK?" Risa screamed.

"Thats what I said." Amaya said with a frown.

"He is only the hottest guy alive!" Risa said digging a picture of Dark out of her school uniform.

/Good to know I have so many fans./ Dark said with a huge smirk.

"...Whats so special about this guy?" Amaya asked after studying the picture after a while.

Dark fell right over.

"The only thing I like about him is his eyes, they have a nice color but other than that he looks like some spoiled, perverted brat who always gets what he wants." Amaya said concentrating on the picture.

"Thats pretty accurate." Daisuke put in.

"How can you say that about Dark?" Risa asked shock evident in her eyes.

"Easy I just did." Amaya said. "but look at the bright side...umm?"

"Risa" Riku answered.

"Risa, you have less compititon on him." Amaya finished.

"Your right!" Risa said with a smile.

/She doesn't like me? me/ Dark was muttering in Daisuke's mind.

"Sorry Dark, guess you can't have them all." Daisuke said.

Dark just sulked.

"Yea I never thought of it that way, maybe I should try it on other girls." Risa commented.

"Yea." Amaya said as her face lit up in a smile.

'Whoa! She looks totally difftent when she smiles!' Daisuke thought.

/Hmph, who cares./ Dark mumbled.

"Are you sore about her not thinking your hot?" Daisuke asked.

/No, I just.../

"Shes just diffrent and doesn't think your cute." Daisuke put in.

/No! I bet you she'll fall for me in the end like the rest of them/

"Bye Daisuke!" Amaya called as he left and walked toward his house.

"Bye Amaya see you tomorrow!" Daisuke waved back.

When she got home Amaya's cell phone rang.

"I'll be in as soon as I get this call Henry!" She called running to the stable. "Hello?"

"Just becase you've moved doesn't mean you can quit." A staticy voice muttered.

Amaya sighed. "I'm fully aware of that caw, now what do I have to do?"

The voice chuckled, "Steal the Angel's Braclet."

-

Done! and thats the first chappie of my DN Angel story! Bon vioage!

Aqua Sky 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I soooo don't own DN Angel! T.T And just a heads up to you all, Amaya and Panther are the same person! They are not like Dark and Daisuke, Panther is just a disguise Amaya uses when shes stealing.

Were we left off:

"Just because you moved doesn't mean you can quit." a staticy voice muttered.

Amaya sighed, "I'm fully aware of that caw, now what do I have to do?"

The voice chuckled, "Steal the Angel's Braclet."

And were we begin:

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" Amaya called running out the door before her mom could see her outfit.

A bag that held her change of clothes jangled at her side as she ran toward the museum were the Angel's Braclet was located.  
Caw's instructions played over in her head as she began to run with inhuman speed. The outfit she wore was the one she always wore when she became Panther. Semi-tight kapris hugged her legs. A loose thick, black belt with silver like pyramids that decorated it held the pouches that held her stars and smoke bombs. As she ran her hair grew longer and her sky blue highlights disappered from her hair. She grew a couple inches and looked 16. Stopping at the woods just behind the museum she sat to wait till 9:00 when Caw had told her to go in.

"Not only do I want you to steal the Angel's Braclet, I want you to upstaged Dark. The news would have a field day if some other phantom thief appeared on the scene."

8:57 PM

'hmph, that jerk, making me do all the work.' she thought standing up and running toward the stairs in the back of the building.

While she ran she began to change, sky blue magic with black static lighting crackling around it began to surround her. For one breif moment she was totally lost from sight and a flash of blue light appeared and disappeared as quick as it came. Amaya stood in the body of a common black house cat.

'Just because I can transform into any animal I like doesn't mean I have to do all the work.' she thought as she ran up the back steps.

She ran unoticed by the police untill she came to the room were the Angel's Braclet lay. Walking up she transformed back to her human self as the same magic that changed her into a cat came up and disappeared in one second. 

She was alone in the room. Walking up to the case she heard the door open.

"Who are you?"

Turning around the first thing she saw was Dark hair and two eyes that looked right into hers. Doing a back flip she landed ontop of the case before bending down and breaking the glass, setting off the alarms and grabbed the braclet. She then jumped of the now shattered case and looked down at her cut and bleeding hand, then back at the stranger.

"You must be Dark." she said.

"Yep, and you've got somthing there I want." Dark said crossing the room and standing right infront of her. "So lets be a good girl and hand it over." he said as his lips grew closer and closer to hers.

He got a shock as he doubled over on the ground holding his stomach from were she had punched him.

"Keep your filthy hands off me." She spat.

The two didn't notice the door opening and shuting as a blue haired boy walked in the room.

"So Dark, whos your friend?" the boy asked looking at Panther.

"Would tell ya if I knew Satoshi." Dark said getting up slowly from the floor.

"I'm right here you know." Panther said as she looked calmly at the two boys.

"Alright then, who are you?" Satoshi asked.

Panther slowly started walking toward the shattered case as she said "The names Panther, I'm new here, I come from America,  
California to be exact."

The boys eyes followed her as she walked up to the broken case. As she walked she let her cut hand change into a panther's paw. She slapped the case leaving a bloody pawprint.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." she said turning but was blocked by Dark.

"Before you go, I would like that braclet." He said smirking.

Panther then studied the room, Satoshi was blocking the left door and Dark the right. That left the windows, without as second thought she sprinted to the windows leaving the surprised boys at the doors. They soon recovered though and ran after her.  
The glass shattered as Amaya leapt out of the window and surprised cries from the crowd below caught her attenion. Black wings with blue feathers scattered among the black feathers sprung from her back and she flapped her wings to stop her fall.

"You know, your starting to get on my nerves girl."

Turning she saw a smirking Dark, his black wings extended as well. Behind him a blond boy with long hair and white feathers stood behind him.

"My turn to ask you a question, whos the blonde dude?" Panther asked the wind whipping up her hair as she stared at Dark.

Turning Dark glared at the newcomer, "He let you out?" he snarled.

"He didn't really have a choice." the man smirked before sending a blast of magic at Dark.

"Nice try Krad." Dark said as he invaded the attack.

"Wasn't aiming for you." was the reply.

Turning Dark saw a very mad Panther as blood seeped through her pants.

"What the heck!" Amaya spat as the blood slowly trickled down her leg.

"Now, now, if you hadn't tried to steal that braclet I wouldn't even be here." Krad said smiling. "and I wouldnt' have to kill you."

"Kill me?" Panther asked glaring.

"Your just useless trash like him." Krad said indicating Dark, "That need to be put out of their misery."

"Thank you for your concern." Panther said before she flew straight at him and punched him in the side of the head.

Swooping back she followed up with a attack of magic as Krad shot some at her. She placed the braclet she had been holding in her hand the whole time in her teeth and flew up. Krad's magic went straight into the walls of the building since her magic was no longer holding it back. Panther used both of her hands as she sent a powerful bolt of magic at Krad which hit him full force. Turning she looked at Dark and waited for him to attack her.

"...I'm not going to attack you if thats what your waiting for. It'll do to much damage to my tamer if I fight you."

Panther's eyes widened as she turned to look a Krad. He disappeared and an unconscios Satoshi fell toward the crowd that waited below.

'That freak has a tamer!' she thought diving after him.

She caught him just before he hit and shot back up. Satoshi muttered something as he woke up. He stared right into ice cold blue eyes.

"Sorry about that." Panther said looking at a very surprised Satoshi. "I didn't know you came with him and all."

She landed on the ground and set him lightly on his feet.

"Now, I really have to go." she said placeing the braclet back in her teeth from where she had removed it to talk to him.

She flew up but was again intercepted by Dark.

"Where you think you're going?"

Taking the braclet out from her teeth again she said in a clearly annoyed, and angry voice toward him and the crowd below "Home, were all the NORMAL people are at night." she shouted down at the huge crowd of girls below. "Now, goodbye Dark.  
I don't think this is the last we'll see of each other." she smirked.

With that she turned and shot off into the sky before he could stop her.

She landed in the woods were she had left her pack and her appearece turned back into Amaya. Changing clothes and putting the Angel's Braclet in the secret pocket of her bag she began to walk home.

"I know I saw her fly over here." she heard a voice mutter.

Jumping behind a tree she saw a very angry Dark.

"...Shut up Daisuke! I know what I saw! She flew in this direction!"

'Daisuke! Daisuke is Dark's tamer!'

"What are you doing here?"

Looking up she came face to face with Dark once again.

"...whats your name? What are you doing out here?"

Looking up at him she took a deep breathe before saying, "I'm looking for my friend Risa, and as for my name, you should know it by now Daisuke."

-

Gasp! She knows! hehe see ya next chapter!

Aqua Sky 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! I'M SOOOOO SOORRRYYY! I still have the first chapter on my computerand I posted that instead! I'm sooooo SSSOOORRRYY! Thank you to all the reviwers who told me what was going on! Once again I'm Sorry/Bow/Bow/Bow/Bow/Bow/Bow/Bow/ Okay Heres the real chapter Three

Disclaimer: I soooo don't own DN Angel! T.T

Were we left off:

"And as from my name, you should know it by now Daisuke."

And were we start:

Dark's eyes widen just a bit, enough for Amaya to notice, before returning back to their normal expression.

"I don't know what your talking about little girl, but you still haven't answered my question."

Amaya sighed, she knew he probably wouldn't admit that his tamer was Daisuke. 'Wait, Daisuke is going out with Riku, maybe if I chant her name in this bozo's face he'll come out. ...eh worth a shot.'

"Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku!" Amaya yelled the last name.

When she looked at were Dark use to be there stood Daisuke.

She smirked, "Thought so."

Daisuke turned six shades of red before stuttering a weak "hi"

Amaya giggled a bit, but caught herself before she kept going. 'I"m showing way to much emotion around these people. I can't care for anyone else but my mom. Caw would use them against me. But, I'm so tired of sitting by myself at lunch and not having anyone but mom to talk to. Screw you Caw, don't touch these people who might, just might, become my friends or your in for a world of hurt.'

"umm Amaya?" Daisuke asked.

"hmmm? What Daisuke?" Amaya asked breaking out of her train of thought. a

"y..you won't tell anyone, will you? I mean about...him?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"No...I won't tell Daisuke. I feel sorry for you though, having someone like that bozo in your mind."

"Well, he isn't that bad once ya get to know him...and he says he doesn't appreciate that bozo comment."

"To bad, I still think hes a selfish brat."

"Oh come now, I'm not that bad." Dark said taking over, ignoring the protesting Daisuke.

"And how are you not?"

"how am I?"

"I don't really like talking to you.. Rik-"

Amaya was cut off as Dark covered her mouth with his hand. Amaya glared at him annoyed and bit down hard.

"Ouch!" Dark yelled jerking back his hand to find it bleeding. "Good set of teeth there." he smirked back at her.

"Yep." Amaya said looking straight at him.

The two just stood there staring at each other, then they heard the cawing of a raven. Amaya's eyes widen at the sound, looking up sure enough she spotted a raven in the tree just above their heads.

"Well its been nice talking to you Daisuke, I've got to go, so I'll see you at school tomorrow okay? Bye!" Amaya said as she turned around and ran deeper into the woods.

Dark smirked after her as he let Daisuke take over.

"Daaarrrkkk! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"This will be fun." Dark smirked to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing Daisuke." Dark answered.

"Yeah well, you get to tell Mom why you don't have the Angel's Braclet." Daisuke sighed.

Dark growled, he had totally forgotten about the braclet and the girl who had taken what he was stealing.

'She'll pay for that.' he thought. "I'm sure Emiko already heard it on the news." Dark said.

"Yeah, your probably right." Daisuke said walking toward home.

To Amaya:

After she ran for about ten minutes Amaya came to a small clearing.

"Okay I'm here, and I know you are too so just come out." she yelled.

The raven from earlier swooped down onto her shoulder.

"Hey there Taka, hows my girl?" Amaya said taking out piece of raw meat from a plastic bag in her bag.

Taka ate it happily, when she was done she looked at Amaya for more.

"Nope, I've got no more. Now go home I'm waiting for Caw, and thanks for letting me know he was here." She said petting her raven on the head.

Taka flew off and 5 seconds later a bigger raven swooped down into the clearing. A yellow light surrounded by red static lighting appeared for a second then instantly vanished. In the ravens place stood a handsome looking middle aged man. He had jet black hair with a little bit of gray showing here and there, stood at a height of 6' 2" and had a nice build. His green eyes landing on the waiting Amaya.

"My darling Amaya, how did you do tonight?" Caw asked.

Sighing Amaya dug the Angel's Braclet out of herbag and handed it into his outstreched hand. Caw smiled at the treasure.

"Very nice Amaya, now, how about a hug for your dear old Uncle?"

"I don't have any relation to YOU Caw." Amaya stated icley as she glared at him.

"What? Still sore about you father?" He asked smirking.

"Why you!" Amaya yelled as she took a step forward.

"Ah Uh Uh...I'd stop if I were you." Caw said holding up a trigger.

Amaya haulted in her tracks.

"You would'nt want to lose the mother, now would you?" he sneered.

"Damn You!" She spat.

"Why Amaya! Thats so unlike you to swear!" Caw said in mock surprise.

"You have the braclet! Now just leave me alone!"

"Very well, I'll leave you alone till your next assignment. Remeber, your the only one in the family now who has mastered the art of shapeshifting. Till next time beloved niece." Caw said as he turned into the raven again with the braclet in his teeth.

The raven flew off, Amaya watched till he was gone before sinking to her knees and covering her face with her hands. It wasn't long till her body was shaking with sobs.

"Amaya?"

Amaya's head shot up to see a shaking Riku.

"Riku! How long have you been there!" Amaya yelped standing up.

"Since Taka came. I was looking for Risa but found you instead. Amaya who was that man? Whats going on?" Riku asked looking at Amaya's now pale face.

"Nothings going on Riku, the best thing for you to do is forget about what you just saw."

"Amaya! Tell me whats going on!" Riku said grabbing on to Amaya's arm. "Tell me or I'm going to the police!"

Amaya sighed defeated. "Riku...you have to swear not to tell ANYONE. Understand? Not even Risa."

A nod was her reply.

Taking a deep breathe Amaya started to speak, "You see that man was my uncle, and he killed my father, his brother."

-

Next chapter Amaya tells Riku why she steals. See ya all then!

Aqua Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I soooo don't own DN Angel! T.T

Were we left off:

Taking a deep breathe Amaya started to speak, "You see that man was my uncle, and he killed my father, his brother."

And were she shall start:

Riku's eyes widened.

"Before I go any further...do you still want to know, your life could be in danger if Caw finds out I told you."

"Amaya, I want to know what your going through. I just met you today but it seems like you haven't really opened up to anyone in quiet a while." Riku said looking stubbornly at Amaya.

Amaya gave a small smile. "Your right, I haven't told my mom and back in America I had to grow apart from my friends to protect them. I've felt so alone since this all started."

"When did this all start?"

"About a year ago. . You see my dad's family's ancestors are said to be shapeshifters and the blood still runs through our veins. My dad had taught me the art since I was four and at the age of 13 I was a master. I only had one group of creatures I had yet to master and that was the mythical ones. My uncle wanted me to come live with him so he could teach me that group since he had mastered them."

"And that man was the one I just saw?"

"Yes, his names Caw. Anyway, Caw wanted me to come live with him but my dad refused. He said Caw was a bad blood, infact the whole family was bad blood which is why I wasn't going. So one night when my dad took me to a 9:00 movie a man came out from a alley way and put a gun to my head. My dad and another man started fighting, while the man with the gun pulled me into the alleyway and...tried to rape me. I fought back of course and was able to knock him unconscious, when I got out of the alleyway I saw my Uncle Caw over my dad with a knife. There was blood all over the sidewalk and my dad was bleeding from the chest. While my dad was knocked out Caw told me that he had put a bomb in my mom a week ago and that if I didn't do what he said he would kill her. He said I had to steal whatever he wanted for him, and take lessons on how to shape shift into mythical creatures. I wanted to say no so badly, but my dad was dieing and I didn't want to lose my mom. So I agreed and I've been stealing ever since."

"So, your that girl...Panther?" Riku asked her.

"Yep."

"and if you don't listen to Caw he'll kill you mom?"

"You got it."

"and you've kept this to yourself for a whole year?!?"

"Ah uh."

Amaya was expecting Riku to scream or runaway. Instead she went in to shock when Riku started laughing and gave her a death grip hug.

"You silly girl! You should of told someone sooner! Now way would I have been able to keep something like THAT to myself!  
And you upstaged Dark! I'm soooo going to be there next time you steal! You've got to tell me when! Okay Amaya? Amaya?"

"Ri-ku...I...gasp!...can't b...br...breathe!!!" Amaya said as her face started to turn purple.

"OMG! Amaya! I'm sorry!" Riku said letting go of the gasping girl imediatlly.

"Thats okay...no harm done." Amaya said regaining her breathe with a smile.

"Amaya I have a question."

"Okay, shoot Riku."

"Why doesn't Caw steal himself."

"Because, I'm the only one in my family that has mastered all of the animals. In my family you can only shape shift into two kinds of animals. I can do them all and that hasn't been done in over 200 yrs. So Caw uses my skills to get into the museum without being noticed or undetected." Amaya explained.

"Okay...so...wanna get some Ice Cream?" Riku asked.

"At this time of night?" Amaya asked laughing.

"Its NEVER to late for Ice Cream." Riku said with the most serious expression she could give.

"Sure, I'll buy." Amaya said walking down the path.

When they got out of the woods they saw Daisuke grumbling to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Daisuke!" Riku called after him running toward him.

When he turned Amaya caught a smirk that she reconized imeditally.

"Riku cover your ears and close your eyes." Amaya said walking up to the two.

Giving her a puzzeled look Riku did as she was told.

"What are you doing out?" Amaya hissed.

"You don't look to happy to see me." Dark said back.

"Of course I'm not! You jerk let Daisuke back out before he gets in trouble with Riku." Amaya hissed again trying to keep her voice down so Riku wouldn't hear the converstation going on.

"No. I like it out here the night air is really refreshing." He stretched still smirking.

Amaya sighed really annoyed with him now. "Riku...Riku,Riku,Riku-" Amaya was cut off by his hand again.

She bit it again.

"You know its not nice to bite people." Dark said shaking his hand as a little blood showed up on the skin.

"I don't count you as a person." Amaya shot back.

His eyes narrowed.

"Whats your problem with me?" He asked backing her into a corner.

"Your a self-egoed, spoiled brat!" She glared at him as he place his hands on ethier side of her head.

"And how the heck would you know? You don't even know me!!" He glared right back.

"How long has Daisuke been trying to take control now?" Amaya asked.

Dark looked surprised, "Since you and Riku came."

"And you havn't even let him out once. Your just ignoring him so you can stay out and enjoy the air! Its his body and his girlfriend and your not listening to him and his wishes."

"He gets this body all the time."

"Thats because its his B-O-D-Y!!! Your missing the whole point of this conversation!! Its his not yours!!"

"Amaya can I stop doing this now?" Riku asked from her postion on the sidewalk were the two had left her.

"Pretty soon Riku!" Amaya shouted enough for the girl to hear.

Turning back to Dark her eyes widened to she how close he was. Her back was totally against the walls of the building he had backed her against and he was right infront of her closeing her in. If Riku saw this she would defiantly jump to conclusions.  
(Remeber, Dark is in Daisuke's form.)

"Let me out." She said trying to get away.

"Not till you say please."

"I'm not saying please to someone like you."

"Then your not getting out."

"Yes I am." Amaya said as she jumped over him.

"Well now where did you learn to do that." Dark said turning and looking at the girl who was giving a glare that could of froze fire.

"My father taught me." She said her eyes letting some sadness into them, then they returned into the freezing glare. "But you need to let Daisuke out."

"No, I don't want to." Dark said as a smirk came across his face again.

"Daisuke's comeing out whither you like it or not. Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku,RikuRiku,Riku,Riku,Riku,RikuRiku,Riku,Riku,Riku,Riku."

"What Amaya?" Riku asked hearing her name so many times through her ears.

"You can look now. Right Daisuke?" Amaya said looking at him.

"Y...yea Amaya." Daisuke said looking dazed.

"Now lets go get that Ice Cream." Amaya said linking arms with Riku who linked arms with Daisuke.

"Are you going to buy for Daisuke to?" Riku asked looking at Amaya.

"Yep." Amaya said smiling at him.

He gave a weak smile back.

"So what were you to talking about?" Riku asked curious.

"If I could tell you do you think you would of been covering your ears and eyes the whole time?" Amaya asked.

Riku pretended to think for a moment then said, "Nope now tell me."

"Nope."

"Ah come on Amaya tell me!" Riku said.

"nnnoootttt tttteeelllliinnnggg!!!" Amaya said breaking free of Riku's arm and running ahead.

"Yes you are!" Riku said running after her while Amaya laughed still running.

In his mind Daisuke could feel Dark's eyes following Amaya.

"Dark?"

/Why does she hate me? Most girls fall over at the sight of me, and I was closer to her than I ever really get to most girls/  
Dark asked.

"Maybe she looks on the inside and not out. Most of your fan girls fell for your looks." Daisuke answered.

/Yea well shes going to have to get use to me if she wants to be around you. And by the looks of things she does. But what I don't get is how you and Riku earned her trust so fast. She went from a frozen icecube to joking around like she is now./

"Well...she seemed kinda lonley when she came to school. I think all she wants are friends."

"Daisuke! Come on before she changes her mind!" Riku yelled as she tackled Amaya to the ground.

"Get off me!!" Amaya laughed and screamed at the same time.

"Not till you tell me!" Riku said sitting on her.

"Daisuke get your crazy girlfriend off me!!!"Amaya yelled as he walked up.

"Riku get off her." He said in that cute little embaressed way he does.

"Nope."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you if you get off me." Amaya said.

Amaya caught Daisuke's worried look. She gave him a wink and saw relief flood his eyes. Puttting on her most serious expression she turned to Riku.

"You see Daisuke and I were talking about...MONKEYS!!!"

Riku and Daisuke gave her a O.o look.

"Yes. We were talking about monkeys and my secret obsession with them." Amaya said.

Daisuke tried to hold back his laughter as he saw Dark's expression.

/-.-' that girl is crazy./

"Yea, but she got Riku's mind off what we were talking about." Daisuke said.

/But you weren't talking./

"And whos fault was that?"

"ahhh that felt good. I havn't joked with someone like this in a year." Amaya said stretching.

After the Ice Cream the gang split up and went home. When she got home she saw her very angry mother sitting infront of the door.

"Were have you been?" She said in that deadly calm voice parents use when there angry and not yelling. (Creepy)

"Out."

"With who."

"Some new people I met at school today."

"You said it was for a walk."

"I met up with them and we went for Ice cream."

"Isn't it a little late for Ice cream?" Madie said now happy since her daughter was actually socializing.

"Mother...its never to late for Ice cream."

-

Sorry it took so long. See ya all later! Bye!

Aqua Sky 


	5. Chapter 5

III'''MMMM SSSSOOOO SSSSSOOOORRRRYYYY!!!! I know I havn't posted in like...forever! But I just couldn't find the time! I've been so busy and will still be for the next couple months. But I will try to be a good poster!!! (eyes burn with dertermination)  
Three weeks Later

A note on the happening of the three weeks for the sake of knowing personality changes!!!

Over the three weeks Riku and Amaya have grown really close, and besides being seen with Daisuke, the two don't really hang out with anyone else. Around her friends Amaya is more happy and hyper now...but she can still be calm and cold. Amaya has also grown really close to Daisuke and has picked up a habibt of hugging/glomping him. Panther has continued to steal but has had no more run in's with Dark.

End of Note :P

"Hey Daisuke!" Risa yelled running up to the boy.

"Yea Risa?" He asked looking at her from his locker.

"Did you hear? Dark is planning to steal the "Crying Daughter" painting tonight!" She yelled excitedly.

"What's going on?" Riku asked walking up with Amaya right beside her.

"Dark's stealing the "Crying Daughter" tonight." Risa said turning towards her sister with a stary twinkle in her eye.

"What?! Wwhhhyyy?!" Amaya wailed looking towards the heavens for some kinda of sign.

"Whats the big deal Amaya?" Risa asked kinda annoyed, her and Amaya didn't get along well. Risa just couldn't get over the fact that someone other than her crazy sister hated Dark.

"Of all the painting's he had to pick THAT one?" She said glancing at Daisuke out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you like that painting Amaya?" Riku asked bewildered at her friend's behavior. Amaya defintly wasn't the type to whine.

"YES! It's one of my favorites and Dark's taking it aaawwwaaayyyyy! I really HATE you Dark!" Amaya yelled causing some girls to glare at her. Needless to say Amaya wasn't popular with the female population...again...its was because she hated Dark.

BBbrrrinnngg!

"Thats the warning bell! We better head to class." Riku said tugging on a weeping Amaya's sleeve. Daisuke followed close behind seeing that he was in the next class with the two girls.

"Oh yea! Riku? Is next Wednsday okay for horseback riding?" Amaya asked suddenly.

"Yea, that should be fine. I'll have to make sure Risa knows I'm going though." She said as the trio raced into the room.

"Okay, and your sleeping over tonight right?"

"Right."

"Sweet."

"You guys are going horseback riding?" Daisuke asked speaking up.

"Yea! Amaya's family owns three horses." Riku said.

"You wanna come Daisuke?" Amaya asked looking over at him.

"T-thats okay! I don't wanna intrude on your guy's girl time!" Daisuke said blushing like crazy.

Amaya stared at him intently before she squealed and hugged the red-haired boy. "You're so cute!" She said nuzzling him happily. "You HAVE to come with us! ppppllleeeaasseee Daisuke?" She asked letting go only to give the two biggest puppy eyes ever know to man.

Daisuke blushed even deeper before he knodded yes.

"Yay!" Amaya yelled glomping him.

"Miss Sawyer! Will you please take your seat and-" the teacher froze as Amaya gained a black aura and death glared him, angry that her "hugging Daisuke" ritual was interuppted.

"Amaya...please sit down?" Riku asked a bit embaressed at her friend and boyfriend's actions.

"Fine." Amaya pouted before plopping in her seat leaving Daisuke red as a beat.

Later that Night

"So how are you going to get the "Crying Daughter" tonight?" Riku said staring at Amaya.

"I'm not really sure...I just know I have to get it before Dark." Amaya said throwing on her black theif uniform, then putting on a casual outfit over it.

"Then we better head out, Dark said 8:35... it's 8:00 now."

"Crap!" Amaya mutter grabbing her bag, then Riku's hand. "Bye mom we're heading towards the museum!" Amaya yelled.

"Have fun! ...aahh young love."

Amaya's Pov

You and Riku grimaced before running out. Dark had been your two's alibi for going out tonight, saying the two of you were going to go see if you could see him in person. Once the two of you arrived you split from Riku, running behind a bush and reapearing as a mouse. Sneaking up the steps you ran through the hallways, finally arriving in the room where the painting was being held. Nobody was in the room oddly. Scurring up to the painting Panther transformed back into her human form. "The "Crying Daughter huh?" She said gently taking down the painting. The story behind the painting was of a young girl, weeping over the lose of her mother from her father's drunken hand. You frowned as you felt a pulse of light from the painting. 'Theres a soul in here.' You felt something trickle down your cheek and whiped the tear away. "I'm sorry.  
I know how you feel."

"Do you usualy talk to paintings?" A voice said.

You checked you wrist watch 8:30. "Your five minutes early."

"Really? Thought I'd be late seeing how I was running from all the guards."

You placed you palm to your lips and bit down, drawing blood. Waiting till the red liquid fairly covered you hand you transformed it into a panther's paw and slapped it on the wall.

"Dark! I found you!" Turning the two of you spotted Risa running up.

Dark look startled, surprised, then alarmed before he muttered something and ran off.

"Dark wait!" Risa yelled.

You followed Dark's retreating body, and saw his hair turn red.

'He transformed back into Daisuke?! Why?!' You thought eyes widening.

"This way!" Voices called down the halls.

'Guards?! They pick now to show up?' You thought growling as your wings sprouted. "Get out of her girl." You snarled preparing to take off. But then the thought of Daisuke getting caught here, getting in trouble and maybe getting exposed by that Satoshi kid crossed you mind. 'Stupid conscious.' You growled flying in the direction you had seen Daisuke take. Sure enough there he was, trying his best to hide. Soaring over you reached an arm out and snatched him from the ground.

"Panther?!" He yelled clearly surprised.

"Hault or we'll shoot!" Guards yelled.

You growled and threw a ball of energy at the nearest window, shattering it. "Hang on kid." You said.

A shot rang out causing you to give a harsh yelp. "Dumb guard got my shoulder." You growled hiding Daisuke's head behind the painting you carried.

"It's Panther!" "Wheres Dark?!" "Look! Shes holding someone!"

You flew towards the city park where you landed safetly in the forest.

"Okay kid, head home." You said turning around.

"Not without that painting." You stiffened before turning.

"So the kids your tamer huh? Darn."

"Don't act so surprised, you knew the whole time didn't you."

You huffed before whirling around and stomping away.

"I need that painting Panther." Dark said following you.

"To bad, so do I.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need it?"

You glanced back and glared at him. "Why do YOU need it?"

"To set the soul in there free."

You froze before whirling around so fast Dark almost ran into you.

"You can get her out?!"

"Yes- so hand it-"

"Show me!"

"Eh?"

"Show me out to get set her free!"

"Are you nuts? I can't here. Just give me the painting."

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Cuz if I don't give it to him he'll-!" You froze realizing you were getting way to emotional. Too much information was coming out.

Dark looked at you puzzled. "He'll? Your not doing this willingly?"

A raven's call was head causing you to look up. Taka sat in the tree above you two before she flapped her wings and took off. "Crap." You muttered before sprinting behind her.

"Hey were not done!"

"Just go away idiot!" You yelled back coming into a clearing.

"Your late."

You shivered under his icey stare.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got held back by that nitwit Dark." You said walking towards Caw.

A whoosh of wings was heard causing you to duck. This threw Dark off target causing him to crash into and sending you into the painting. You expected a rip to be heard but instead felt a soft warmth surround you. You fell for a while before you landed with a hard thump.

"Ow!" A familar voice yelped.

'Daisuke?' You thought sitting up.

"Quite complaining."

'Dark?!' You thought whipping around to look towards the voices. Both of them were there...in their own bodies. The two turned to look at you before Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Amaya?!"

You stiffened and brought a strand of hair into your eye's view. Sure enough it was your Amaya hair, you weren't in Panther's form.

-

Okay! Done! 


End file.
